


Fates: Conflict

by ZSSamus



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: AU - Mikoto rules Nohr, AU | Alternate Universe, Anankos isn't very prominent here, Death, Explain more in chapter, King Sumeragi (Hoshido), Makes sense after (hopefully), Mikoto is basically Garon, Not Beta Read, Queen Mikoto (Nohr), Sumeragi Hoshido, Sumeragi is alive, Tags to be added, warfare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZSSamus/pseuds/ZSSamus
Summary: Corrin has grown up in Nohr all his life with his family. Although his father wasn't in the picture, he's had a good life.But when things start spiraling downwards, he has to make a decision.And looking back to it, he doesn't think he made the right one.





	Fates: Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a format for mobile users (since I am doing this on phone).

_"Lord Corrin. Wake up."_

_"Hey, get up."_

 

Slowly lifting his eyelids, the prince awakens to the sight of four people. Slowly getting up from his bed, he speaks.

"Hmm? What are you talking about? It's still dark outside."

"Listen well, prince. It may be dark outside but it is indeed morning, and you have practice today." a man dressed in heavy armor replied, "Your brothers are waiting for you."

The young male sighed, out of all the days why today. "I repaired your armor for you," another male said, "Your brother is a fierce opponent, isn't he?"

Remaining silent for a bit, the prince finally spoke "It's fine.. I'm still not fully awake yet."

"Oh, we can help you with that! Felicia would you please assist me?" a woman dressed in maid's clothing said.

"No! There's.. No need for that." Corrin sharply replied. Not again. "I'll be there in a minute."

 

* * *

 

_Long ago.._

_The kingdom of Ghete was a prosperous place, ruled by a long line of royals. For centuries, it remained that way._

_Until one day one queen and king started to drift apart, and with that tore a rift in the kingdom. One of them threatened the other.  
_

_Rather than settle this with force, they made an agreement._

_The king and queen will split the territories._

_Now, they are called Hoshido and Nohr._

 

* * *

 

Corrin was interrupted by the opening of the door.

"Catching up on your studies, brother?"

He turned to see the blonde haired man, and replied "Xander.. I didn't expect you." The dragon smirked.

"Where's your friend? Getting groomed I presume?" Corrin said jokingly. The man apparently named Xander paused and shook his head, "You should be practicing your combat, not having your nose in a book."

"Knowledge is as powerful as any sword," he stated. Corrin had a tendency to keep himself locked up in the study rather than practice his swordsmanship. Heck, he's always been asking for new stories since he keeps finishing the new ones he gets. No wonder he always gets teased, you can't deny being a bookworm.

Ever since he turned 10 he has been kept in a tower secluded from others. He was watched and cared for by servants and his siblings visited him often, but he couldn't leave. Her majesty had ordered it 6 years ago and he still wonders why he's still here. He recalls her words being: "You will go to learn to become a ruler one day." Xander was kept here too, but for not as long... Either way, he trusted her actions.

"But a king cannot rely on knowledge alone." He had him there, but in all honesty hurting people seemed very wrong to him. Why wouldn't it be wrong? They're the same flesh and blood as everyone else. It often disgusted him that people take slaughter and warfare so lightly.

"I'm not going to rule Nohr, you know. Xander, you are better than me in many ways I'm sure that mother will pick you to be her heir." "Or Camilla," the blonde added, "Mother can be hard to predict.. But you are here for a reason, Corrin. It takes time to learn certain skills, and I'm positive that you will be great one day."

"Yeah, positive I'll be a huge disappointment."

Smack

A bump appeared on the dragon's head.

"Ouch, what what that for?"  
"Don't doubt yourself, brother."  
"Okay but next time not so hard.."

Xander laughed, "Come on, let's go. Leo is waiting for us." The younger sibling sighed and put his book back on the shelf, since there was no way out of this. At least it was with his brother and not a stranger.

 

* * *

 

The evening air was calm and fresh, a gentle breeze was blowing. If only he could just sit and enjoy being outside for once. Although it isn't the lush, green grass in the front of the tower, the rooftop is second best. It was probably the main reason he slightly liked practice. Leo was off to the side, observing.

"Ready?"

Corrin took a deep breath and nodded, raising his sword. His heart was pounding, and he wouldn't be surprised if his brother were able to hear it from where he's standing. He always got like this, but today seemed a bit off, which confused Corrin himself.

With that Xander swung his sword with some restraint, he didn't want to hurt him (at least not a lot). The dragon quickly blocked it with his own and attempted to attack Xander's waist. He was more experienced, so with a quick movement he was barely scraped on his armor. Corrin looked at his brother while blocking and dodging further blows. He seemed to be studying him, like his shoulders, elbows, and knees had weak points. The soldier wearing the armor had to be able to move so the joints weren't as strong as other places.

With this sparked an idea in the dragon's mind.

Corrin strafed around him searching for the moment to strike. He waited for a short moment, and saw his opportunity when Xander was about to attack. Going under his blade, he swung his at his kneecap. It made contact, and the older brother stumbled.

Regaining his ground, he tries to slice at Corrin, however his attempts were failed. The young dragon prince soon tackles his brother to the ground and before Xander can retrieve his sword the young prince holds his blade to his neck. After a brief moment of silence, he speaks:

"So, does this mean I win?"

Xander smiled at his comment, "Well done." Corrin lowers his blade and extends his hand to help his older brother up. The sound of footsteps approaching made both males turn their heads.

"Big brother! You finally did it!"

Corrin dropped his blade as soon as a blonde girl which was around his age tackled/hugged him. "Good to see you too, Elise.." Another gir- err, woman was there as well. However, unlike the other two siblings, she had lavender hair.

"Are you alright, my dear Corrin? Xander wasn't too hard on you this time?"

Corrin has been hurt by Xander before, though his injuries were usually nothing serious ('usually'). "I am fine, Camilla. As always, thank you for your concern." Corrin turned his head to look at his eldest brother. "Thanks, Xander. I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love." The blonde shook his head, "I disagreee, I believe you have natural talent. Someday you may become the greatest warrior in all of Nohr."

 

"Now you're just teasing me."

 

"You know me, Corrin. I do not joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so shrouded in darkness."

"Xander..."

An unamused sigh can be heard along with footsteps. "Typical. You do know that true strength is more than simple swordplay, right?" Leo. Of course he'd be the one to make that statement.

"Oh that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo." Corrin swiftly stated.

"Is it something important enough t-"

 

"Your collar is inside out."

 

"What?!"

"Looks like someone tried to get dressed while half asleep," Xander chimed in.

"Ugh! Wh-why didn't you say anything earlier?!" With that, the prince ran off to fix his collar. Elise was laughing while Camilla just shook her head.

"I'm really glad you're all here," the dragon said, "Visits from you are the only thing I look forward to." He rubbed the back of his head, and just as he was about to speak again Elise cut him off. "Yaay! I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my brother makes me so happy! I love you so much. More than anything in the world!"

Back from his wardrobe problem, prince Leo spoke. "Elise, when do you plan to act like the adult you technically are?"

"Well, I for one think her cheer is good complement to this gloomy kingdom, Leo." Camilla said.

"Well said, Camilla. Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I've been in here.. I don't even mind being kept here when I'm with you. I'm so grateful to have you all." Corrin said. "We are grateful to have you as well," said Xander, "But. Corrin. I have some-"

"Allow me to tell him, Xander! We have wonderful news Corrin!" Camilla said enthusiastically, "Mother asked us to take you back to the capital!"

 

_"What?"_

 

* * *

 

Silence.

There was only one person in the throne room. The person lowers their head, as if remembering something, and quickly shakes their head.

_"Mikoto are you okay I h-"_

 

 

_"oh."_

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now, and I already know what the ending will be and some idea of what will happen in the middle. Most characters will have their same personality (except for Sumeragi and Mikoto). The story will be somewhat the same and have noticeable differences.
> 
> Feedback appreciated.


End file.
